


study date

by fawnmon (hartbeat)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Chubby Daisuke, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, M/M, Ramen, Stuffing, Tag, Weight Gain, why the fuck is there no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbeat/pseuds/fawnmon
Summary: daisuke has been studying hard for his future in the ramen business by eating lots of ramen. turns out ken is very much into the effects this has on his body.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Daiken Secret Santa 2020





	study date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrizzleFry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleFry/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS FRY!!!
> 
> to everyone else: please do not read this unless you are 100% into everything in the tags or i might die on the spot. ty.

with end-of-year projects to finish and final exams coming up, it’s been several months since ken has had a free weekend to spend with daisuke. daisuke picks him up from the train station after school on friday with an ear-to-ear smile and a bear hug that melts all of ken’s stress away, leading him back to his family’s apartment with their hands entwined. as soon as ken is seated on his bed watching their digimon reacquaint themselves on the floor, daisuke starts to strip off his uniform to change into something more comfortable.

“so, what do you wanna do first? games, a movie? something a little more _involved?”_ daisuke asks as he shrugs out of his school coat, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. he begins unbuttoning his shirt and ken can’t resist sneaking a peek at the golden skin underneath the white fabric, a blush tinting his cheeks. but he can’t help but notice something is a little _different_ about daisuke when the last button comes undone and a lot more _daisuke_ than he’s used to comes spilling out. 

ken’s eyes widen in surprise, unable to do anything but stare dumbfounded at daisuke’s curvy new torso. his chest looks thicker and he’s now sporting a pair of lovehandles on his hips, and his stomach, which had been firm and flat for all the years ken had known him, now bulges outward in a soft little gut that hangs over the waistband of his pants. after a long moment of shock, ken finally manages to wrench his gaze away as daisuke begins to shimmy out of his pants, his face bright red and his heart racing in his chest. somehow in these last few months daisuke has clearly put on a lot of weight, and ken doesn’t know what to make of it. he feels like he has to say _something,_ acknowledge the chubby elephant in the room, but he can barely get himself to stutter out a full sentence.

“daisuke, you... um, you look a little... _different.”_

“oh, this?” daisuke asks, stopping just before buttoning the fresh pair of shorts he’s pulling on to look down at his new belly. he slides a hand along the side of it, chuckling awkwardly. “i guess all my studying is starting to show.”

“studying?” ken repeats incredulously, wondering how on earth simply _studying_ has caused daisuke to gain so much weight.

“yeah!” daisuke says brightly. “i’ve decided to start visiting ramen shops all over tokyo, trying every different kind of ramen and learning the trade secrets!” 

“shouldn’t you be _studying_ for your actual exams?” ken asks him crossly.

“ken, those exams don’t matter! i’m going into a trade school! soon, it’s all gonna be ramen, ramen, ramen,” he sighs dreamily, patting his stomach. “i’m just getting a head start.”

“i see that,” ken says plainly, watching daisuke’s pudge jiggle under his touch. suddenly, daisuke’s smile falters.

“do you — you don’t mind it, do you?” he asks hesitantly, worry etched into his brow. “i-i know it’s kind of a _big_ change —“

“n-no, i don’t mind it,” ken rushes to reassure him, the faint blush on his cheeks growing increasingly darker the longer he stares at him.

“do’ya mean it? ‘cause i’m sure i can lose the weight again over the summer if it really freaks you ou—“

ken surges forward to shut daisuke up with a kiss, hands grasping cheeks that feel a tiny bit softer as well. when he pulls away, daisuke is looking at him with a goofy grin on his face.

“guess i know what you want to do, then.”

“come here,” ken murmurs, hands moving to daisuke’s shoulders as he tugs him toward the bed, lying back on it and pulling him down. daisuke climbs eagerly on top of him, straddling his waist and bracing his hands on either side of ken’s narrow shoulders. 

“may i?” ken asks, hands pausing at his collarbones, waiting for permission to touch.

“i’m all yours,” daisuke purrs.

as daisuke ducks in for another kiss, ken begins to explore his body with his hands, clutching first at the soft padding on his chest protecting the heart pumping underneath. he slides his hands around his ribs from there and runs them along his sides, the pads of his fingers tracing the stretch marks from his rapid growth etched along upon his skin. when he reaches the swell of his lovehandles, he grasps the thick pudge firmly and uses it to pull his body closer as his own bucks up underneath him. their stomachs brush and ken inhales sharply through his nose, his hands finally daring to directly touch daisuke’s rounded belly where it hangs in between them, marveling at how his fingers sink into the abundance of soft, warm flesh. daisuke moans into ken’s mouth, lowering himself to press himself harder against ken’s hands as they knead into him. suddenly ken feels his stomach vibrating under his touch, a hungry growl resonating from deep within his gut. ken gasps, breaking off the kiss to glance down between them, then up at daisuke’s flushed face, which splits into a grin.

“hey, ken... wanna go study with me?”

—

the puffy vest daisuke zips himself into hides his new pudge well, but ken’s mind is still fixated on it as they make their way down the street toward their destination. he had never considered what daisuke would look like with a little extra meat on him, and now that he’s seen it, he’s kind of _extremely_ into it. it’s a new and thrilling feeling as daisuke tugs him along, feeling impossibly even more enchanted by his best friend and partner.

the ramen shop daisuke takes him to is one of his favorites, he claims, as he holds the door open for him. it’s a hole-in-the-wall sort of place, “where all the best ramen comes from,” he explains in ken’s ear as they approach the counter.

“two small bowls of shoyu, please,” he orders.

“you’re eating a small?” ken whispers in surprise, cheeks going pink. “i would have thought...”

“oh, poor, naïve ken,” daisuke sighs, patting his shoulder, then gives him a cheeky smile. “you didn’t think this was our _only_ stop tonight, did you?”

ken’s eyes widen. the thought of eating more than one bowl of ramen is completely baffling to ken, who can easily sate himself on a couple of gyoza. a single small bowl is more than enough to fill his stomach, but as he’s learned, daisuke’s is much bigger.

“alright, come sit down,” daisuke chuckles, taking his hand and dragging him over to a barstool so he doesn’t just keep standing there gaping like a fish. “food’ll be ready soon.”

just as promised, no more than a few minutes pass before two small bowls of ramen, still pretty substantial for their size, are slid across the counter to the pair of boys. daisuke immediately leans forward and takes a deep, luxurious whiff of the fragrant steam wafting off his bowl, practically drooling into it in his anticipation. even his puffy jacket can’t muffle the ravenous growl that his stomach gives in response. ken stares down at his own bowl, arranged simply but beautifully with mushrooms, chashu, and two halves of a soy marinated egg. 

“go ahead, dig in,” daisuke urges him, beaming as he snaps his chopsticks and tucks into his own bowl. ken watches him as he expertly but messily slurps up the noodles, half the bowl disappearing down his throat in what feels like mere seconds. he turns to ken with a questioning look, his own cheeks pink from the heat of his meal. “well? give it a try!”

ken quickly turns back to his own bowl and carefully ladles some of the dark brown broth into his mouth, swirling the liquid around his palate and humming in approval at the rich flavor. he tries some noodles next, slurping them carefully in his mouth as he tries not to spill any broth on his face or the table.

“it’s delicious,” he tells daisuke, who grins from ear to ear.

“try the ajitama,” daisuke suggests, pointing to the egg halves. “this place has the best i’ve tasted, that’s why i wanted to bring you here. _so_ much flavor.”

ken moans appreciatively as he bites into the egg, the deep orange yolk popping pleasantly in his mouth in a burst of salty sweetness. he can’t resist sliding the whole thing into his mouth and savoring it with his eyes closed in ecstasy, and when he blinks them back open daisuke’s blushing even harder than him.

“g-glad you like it,” daisuke stammers, and dives back into his own bowl.

—

ken’s belly already feels warm and full by the time they hit the streets again, this time heading to the train station to ride to the next stop, where daisuke promises something amazing is waiting for them. ken doesn’t know if he’ll be able to eat it, but he promises daisuke he’ll at least give it a taste. daisuke doesn’t seem to have slowed down one bit, his one small bowl of ramen barely whetting his appetite. he bounces on his toes as he waits for the train doors to open, hopping off energetically and grabbing ken’s hand to drag him to the next shop.

this one is slightly bigger than the last, set up with tables instead of just a bar. they grab a small, secluded one in the back and wait for the two small bowls of tonkotsu daisuke ordered to arrive while daisuke shakes his leg under the table.

“i can’t wait for you to try this one,” daisuke babbles, “the broth is _phenomenal.”_

“i just hope it’s not too big,” ken worries, a nervous hand pressed to his belly. “those last ‘small’ bowls weren’t very small...”

“for someone so tall, you have a very tiny stomach,” daisuke teases him, just as the two bowls are delivered to the table. it may just be ken’s stomach judging, but he swears these are even bigger than the last.

“c’mon, take a sip,” daisuke urges him eagerly, and against his better judgement, ken lifts the bowl to his lips and tips it for a taste. the rich, meaty broth fills his mouth and once again, he can’t resist letting out a moan of delight at the taste.

“you really know your ramen,” ken sighs as he places the bowl back down. 

“it’s all the _studying,”_ daisuke says with a grin, and pointedly goes to town on his own bowl.

after tasting the delicious broth, ken has to at least _try_ to eat some of the ramen, but he certainly cannot keep up with daisuke. the tonkotsu is just too rich and creamy, filling him up even faster than the last. by the time daisuke has slurped up his whole bowl and drained it dry, ken has barely eaten half his noodles and is picking at the slice of pork belly floating on top, his stomach overly full and begging him to stop while he can still move. daisuke shoots him a sympathetic look across the table.

“out of room?” he asks. 

ken presses his fingers to his mouth as he stifles a dainty burp and blushes, nodding his head. “i’m _stuffed.”_

“that’s alright,” daisuke says cheerfully as he reaches across the table to collect his half-full bowl, “i’ll finish it for you.”

ken watches in abject disbelief as daisuke, having already tucked away two bowls of ramen, tilts this third one to his lips and begins to easily slurp up the rest of the noodles. sitting across from him now, ken gets to really stare at the way his throat bulges as he swallows them down, barely pausing to chew in his eagerness to fill his belly. there’s a thick dribble of broth hanging from his lips that he licks off when he finally sets the bowl down with an exaggerated, satisfied sigh. ken sneaks a furtive glance down toward his stomach, but can’t see over the table whether it is as stuffed as his own. before he can muster up the courage to ask, daisuke shoots up out of his chair with renewed energy.

“well, ready for the next place?”

ken gapes at him. “you’re kidding.”

“no way,” daisuke says, grabbing ken’s hand off the table and tugging him, groaning, to his feet. “c’mon!”

—

ken insists all the way down the street that he absolutely cannot stomach another bowl, already visibly stretched to his limits beneath his soft sweater. daisuke pays him no mind, telling him over and over not to worry about it, even as his own stomach has begun to push his vest round, the puffy fabric no longer able to hide the results of his binging.

“i’ve got you,” he insists to ken as he opens the door to let him in to what ken hopes — _prays_ — will be their final stop, another place with a couple of small tables. daisuke brings ken up to the counter to order, where he stands awkwardly beside him with his arms folded over his stomach. daisuke has no such shame.

“one — _urp_ — small miso and... a small spicy one too,” he orders with a sheepish grin, unable to stifle the burp that slipped from his lips when he went to speak.

ken nudges urgently into daisuke’s shoulder, a frown of betrayal on his face. “you said i didn’t have to eat anymore —“

“i know, i know. relax. these are both for me,” he tells him confidently.

ken’s face goes white.

“you’re really...” he mumbles as he follows daisuke over to a table, “you’re going to eat _two_ more bowls?”

“i couldn’t decide,” daisuke says with a shrug and a casual smile, sitting down in his chair and leaning back to give his already rounded stomach some room. ken can hardly believe what he’s hearing or seeing, and plops down into the seat across from him defeatedly.

soon enough, two more bowls are delivered to their table. one gets placed in front of ken and he gives it a sniff, the spice biting at his nose. that means the one daisuke is already dipping his chopsticks into must be the normal version. 

“will you give it one little taste, at least?” daisuke asks as he twirls his chopsticks in his bowl.

“i do admit, i am curious what’s so good about this miso that you’re willing to risk rupturing your stomach to eat both versions,” ken replies, looking down at the bowl before him. “i suppose i could have one little taste before you eat it.”

“great!”

ken just can’t resist the smile his perseverance puts on daisuke’s face. he bravely dips his chopsticks into the bowl and nabs a few noodles to slurp down with the broth, his stomach gurgling in protest as the hot new mouthful joins the rest. the spice is clear and powerful, and ken once again can’t help but hum appreciatively at the savory taste.

“the spice is very good,” he says, nodding in approval as he pushes the bowl over to daisuke. “i know you’ll enjoy it.”

“you’ve got to try the other one too!” daisuke says excitedly, beckoning ken closer. ken shoots him an apprehensive look, but leans forward across the table nonetheless, careful not to press his stomach against the edge of the table. daisuke leans in as well, sliding his bowl along with him, and lifts a piece of miso-soaked chashu to ken’s lips on his own chopsticks.

“open up,” he says hopefully.

ken _really_ doesn’t want to eat another bite, but he’s powerless to the puppy-dog eyes daisuke is gazing at him with. reluctantly he parts his lips and allows daisuke to press the slice of meat into his mouth, where it melts almost instantly on his tongue. and just as powerless as he was to accept the morsel, he can’t stop a pleased sigh from slipping out as he savors it.

“you’ve studied well,” ken praises him after he’s successfully coaxed the meat down his unwilling throat. “everything you’ve ordered us tonight has been incredible.”

“these are definitely some of the best of the best, in this area, at least,” daisuke agrees, beaming at the compliment. “but there’s still so much more ramen out there i haven’t even tried yet!” 

“with your dedication, i’m sure you’ll get a chance to try them all some day,” ken laughs, then tempers his face into a stern frown. “but not _tonight,_ right?”

“no, not tonight,” daisuke giggles. “we can go back home after this.”

“good,” ken sighs in relief, then cocks an eyebrow suggestively and rakes his gaze down over daisuke’s puffed-out puffy jacket. “because i have some _studying_ of my own to do when we get back...”

daisuke’s eyes widen comically, cheeks turning bright red, and he immediately starts shoveling ramen into his mouth.

“don’t rush!” ken laughs, leaning forward to rest his face on his hands. “you’ll get a stomachache... that is, if you don’t have one already.”

“nope!” daisuke chirps through a mouthful of noodles, happily patting his round stomach. “i feel great!”

“we’ll see about that after two more bowls,” ken mutters, rolling his eyes. “but besides that, i... like to watch.”

both boys’ faces flush as they gaze across the table at each other, and then daisuke sits up straighter in his chair, pulls his bowl of ramen closer, and digs back in at his usual slower, but still quite enthusiastic pace. ken pours himself into watching, drinking in the sight of daisuke slurping and savoring his food, licking and smacking his lips in between to make sure ken knows just how delicious he finds every bite. occasionally he swallows some air along with his generous gulps and lets it out in a wet belch, to which ken simply giggles and excuses him from across the table, cheeks glowing pink. he himself would never be comfortable letting loose the way daisuke does, unafraid to be messy or crass even in front of his partner, and the sight of it never ceases to turn ken on. daisuke finishes up the first bowl soon enough, but when ken attempts to push the second one towards him, he sits back and shakes his head.

“hold on, just gotta make some more room,” daisuke tells him as he gives his chest a couple of thumps and releases another throaty burp, grinning triumphantly in its wake. “alright, slide it over.”

ken’s face is bright red as he does as requested, catching a whiff of the expulsion when he leans forward to pass him the bowl. it smells like a mix of everything they’ve eaten on their little outing, shoyu and tonkotsu and miso all melding into one mouthwatering flavor that ken can’t wait to taste on his lips when they get back home.

daisuke makes short work of the second bowl despite the spice, humming out his delight as it tingles on his tongue. he still doesn’t seem to be running out of steam at all, savoring this bowl just as much as he had the first, just as much as he had the first one of the night two shops ago. ken is getting real antsy to see what’s under that puffy vest, and gets his wish when daisuke unzips it halfway through the bowl to give his bloated stomach some room to stretch and accommodate the rest. peering over the table, ken can see it straining against his shirt, pushing it out round as a beach ball. he shifts eagerly in his seat as he watches daisuke finish the rest, head tilting back to drain the last of the broth in a series of thick gulps that ken can _hear_ as well as see rolling down his throat. when he’s finished, he sets the bowl down and releases a long, hearty belch that everyone else in the restaurant could definitely hear, then sighs in contentment, eyes falling shut.

“you’re amazing,” ken breathes, face scarlet.

daisuke’s grin stretches ear to ear.

—

ken can’t keep his eyes off daisuke’s belly the entire trip home. with his vest open, his hedonism is on full display, his swollen stomach bulging out past the zipper to hang round and heavy. it’s a wonder his shirt doesn’t ride up over the bottom of it, still tucked securely into the waistband of shorts that dig into its underside. ken can’t wait to unbutton them and let all of daisuke’s thick pudge spill out once they’re alone in the safety of his bedroom.

but first things first; as soon as they walk in the door and toe off their shoes they have to deliver the take-out they’d promised to their digimon partners. ken takes two more bowls of ramen out of the plastic bag he’d carried them back in, setting them down for wormmon and v-mon to eat at the kitchen table before retreating to the bedroom with daisuke to finish what they’d started earlier.

“phew, i’m glad we’re home,” daisuke sighs as he walks straight for the bed. ken thinks he can actually hear the contents of his belly sloshing as he plops himself down with a satisfied groan. “i could really use a nap.”

“do you eat this much _every_ time you go studying?” ken asks incredulously, eyeing the massive bulge four and a half bowls of ramen made in his belly. he clears his throat, blush returning to his cheeks. “if so, i can see why it’s starting to affect you...”

“well, to be honest...” daisuke pats the sides of his stomach experimentally, testing the give and dislodging a belch in the process. he licks his lips, grinning. “...i could go for another.”

ken’s face flushes beet red.

“take it off,” he orders. 

“yes sir,” daisuke says with a devilish grin, shrugging out of his open vest and digging his hands under his protruding gut to grasp the edges of his shirt and tug them out of his shorts. as he reaches up to pull his shirt over his head, his belly falls loose, bouncing heavily into his lap. ken can hardly breathe as he watches daisuke toss the shirt aside and brace his hands on his knees as he looks down at his bare belly in all its bloated glory. 

“this is gonna take a while to digest,” he chuckles, running on hand along the side of his swollen stomach, which gurgles noisily in response to his touch. he looks up at ken, who’s still staring intensely at him, skin flushed down past the v-neck of his sweater by now. daisuke cocks an eyebrow at him, rubbing languid circles into the sides of his gut.

“...like what you see?”

ken nods aggressively, stepping forward to straddle him where he sits. there’s not much room on his lap due to his bloated belly, but ken spreads his long legs wide and slots himself right into it, his crotch sinking into the soft flesh padding the firm bulge of the organ underneath. heat spreads rapidly through his body as daisuke reaches up to clutch at the front of his sweater.

“hey, let me see yours, too,” he asks with a playful grin.

“ah... it’s embarrassing...” ken mumbles, tugging the hem down.

“i showed you mine...” daisuke teases, tickling his fingers up the curve of his clothed belly.

ken sighs, flushing even more violently as he pulls his sweater up to reveal his own bloated abdomen. the meager bowl and a half of ramen he’d consumed has rendered his stomach swollen and round, but still perfectly smooth beneath tight skin, without any of the jiggly pudge that daisuke’s now possesses from his repeated binges.

“aw, it’s so cute,” daisuke coos, gently rubbing his palm over the curve and receiving a petulant growl from within.

“well, i can’t eat nearly as much as you,” ken grumbles, too embarrassed from putting himself on display like this to meet daisuke’s eyes or watch his hand caress him, no matter how good it feels on his overstuffed stomach.

“your poor little tummy,” daisuke laments, curling in to press a kiss to its apex. “sorry i made you eat so much.”

“it’s alright,” ken mumbles, clutching daisuke’s shoulder with his free hand as his warm lips graze the sensitive skin of his belly. “it really _was_ delicious...”

“just one bowl next time, i promise,” daisuke vows, solemnly raising one hand, which he then lowers to his own belly, stroking it thoughtfully. “but i can’t say the same for me...”

“good,” ken says, eyes darkening and voice dropping low. “i love it when you don’t hold back.”

daisuke’s golden skin flushes, and he lets his spine be pressed down into the mattress as ken pushes into his shoulder and leans in to take his mouth. it’s almost hard to reach it over the swell of daisuke’s belly and his own pressing against it, but he manages to curl his long torso enough to pull it off. he kneads his fingers into his gurgling stomach as he kisses him, enjoying the contrast between the soft outer pudge he’s packed on and the taut, ramen-filled globe within. his mouth tastes like a glorious mix of all the flavors he’d consumed, and as ken pushes further into his belly he presses out a burp right into his own mouth, sending a burst of flavor to his tastebuds.

“are you always this gassy after you eat ramen?” ken tuts as he pulls back briefly, as if he isn’t loving every second of it. daisuke grins sheepishly.

“not always — _urrrp_ — it might’ve been the spicy miso,” he admits as he palms his belly, then frowns and sniffs at his latest eructation. “or the tonkotsu?”

ken laughs and kisses him on the mouth again, savoring the mix of both flavors on his breath. 

“need some more help?” he then asks, sitting up so he can better dig his hands down into daisuke’s belly. 

“yes please,” daisuke gasps, gripping first at the sheets, then up to ken’s hips. with a satisfied smile, ken begins to massage deeply into his stomach, doing his best to calm the violent gurgling within. daisuke wriggles and pants under touch, hips bucking up into ken’s as his ministrations draw out groans and pockets of trapped air that bubble up from his throat. as he rubs his hands in soothing circles over his skin, ken rocks his own hips experimentally against the bulge of daisuke’s belly, finding immediately that he very much enjoys the feeling of his hard-on sinking into the soft pudge on its underside. wanting more friction, he continues to grind against his stomach, its contents sloshing audibly with each languid thrust.

“ah... k-ken...” daisuke flounders, eyes rolled back in ecstasy as ken rides him. ken smirks and rolls his hips into him once more before retreating, dragging himself further back along daisuke’s thighs so he can move lower, hands running down to where the base of his gut is still being pinched by the button of his shorts.

“i’ve been dying to do this all night,” he murmurs, unhooking the button and watching as the weight of daisuke’s stuffed belly pushes the zipper open on its own, sagging down over the waistband of his boxers underneath. daisuke gives a moan of relief as his stomach gurgles out a similar sentiment, finally freed from the pressure that had been digging into it all this time. ken sits back and surveys his work, content with the sight of his thoroughly debauched partner stretched out beneath him, eyes closed and full belly rising and falling slowly with satisfied sighs. he leans in to press his ear to his stomach’s surface, now picking up only gentle bubbling within, and smiles as he rubs his cheek against the warm, soft surface.

“honestly, i was a little worried,” ken hears daisuke say, and he lifts his head to look at him, cheek still resting on the mound of his gut. his cheeks are flushed self-consciously, fingers tapping at the sides of his belly, tracing the stretch marks. “i-i didn’t know you’d be this into it.”

“i didn’t know i was into it until it was _you,”_ ken chuckles, pressing a kiss above daisuke’s stretched belly button. but he understands his fear. daisuke has always been perfectly content with himself, his personality, his looks, his life. but despite his innate self-assuredness, he can be very sensitive to criticism from others, and ken knows how a much an insult from someone he looks up to can cut through his self-confidence. he needs daisuke to know that no change in his appearance could ever change how he feels about him; that to ken, he’ll always be the same incredible miracle boy his heart connected with all those years ago in the digital world. determined to prove this to him, he leans in to smother his stomach in kisses, feeling it jiggle with laughter when his lips brush the more ticklish spots.

“you have nothing to worry about,” ken murmurs against his skin. “you’re _beautiful_ and i would love you at any size.”

“good,” daisuke sighs in glowing relief, then grins impishly up at ken. “‘cause i still have a _lot_ of studying to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> love publishing my personal jerkoff material for the whole internet to see


End file.
